


The Essence of the Beautiful

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Healer and Seer Series - Victoria Hanley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Almost as soon as the crystal touched her skin, the vision swam up over her.Torina finds her own way.





	The Essence of the Beautiful

Torina woke, restless and ill-at-ease, three days into Landen's travels. She rested a hand over her belly, feeling the child within stir, as though to soothe her. She couldn't stop the quiet relief that all was as well as could be expected with her husband away.

Her crystal called to her, soft, but not in the least bit insistent. She contemplated reaching for it, but the call was so gentle that she chose instead to go to the kitchens for breakfast first. Ever since her time with Anna and her family, she'd enjoyed those moments she could spare to go to the kitchens and help. They were more and more common now that she was with child and many of her normal duties fell to Landen instead.

Yet, with him gone, she found herself drawn in many directions again, responsibilities that he would otherwise have handled coming to her hands. She welcomed the distraction from Landen's absence and the way the tasks kept her hands and mind busy without him. It was easy enough to help settle minor disputes and sit in on strategy meetings, but without him, she felt ever so slightly ill-at-ease. Still, she knew her duty, and she held to it.

Today, though, there was little on her agenda, and she allowed herself the indulgence of going down to the kitchens to help with breakfast. The warmth of the ovens and the comforting smell of bread baking loosened the small knot that had formed at the base of her spine. It was a simple thing to set hands to dough and listen as the cooks chatted amiably around her. It was as good a way as any to get the pulse of the people, as Landen so often did with his band of thieves, a way to stay connected to those lives they'd lived while Vesputo had terrorized her country. Their country, now.

She smiled, her hand resting lightly on her belly again, feeling their child stir. It was so easy to forget the responsibilities that would one day fall to the child she held within her, and, for now, Torina let herself forget. She would love the babe without a doubt, and that, surely, was all that mattered.

"Come now, Highness," one of the cooks said, reaching out for her. "Best you head up and rest for a bit, hmm? That child won't be wanting you to tire yourself out now."

Torina smiled, nodding graciously. "Of course. It would be best." She knew how to read a room, and they were beginning to worry about her and her extended time here. So she took her leave, heading up to the chambers she normally shared with Landen, now so wide and open without him. She settled into their bed, slipping under the comforters, just as her crystal called out to her again. Surprised that it had let her rest for as long as it had, she turned to reach for it, lifting it deftly from the bedside table.

Almost as soon as the crystal touched her skin, the vision swam up over her. Landen, his face stern and slightly grim as Andris tended to a wound on his shoulder. Torina gasped, her heart aching with the need to be at his side. As Andris finished wrapping Landen's shoulder, Landen got to his feet, despite the worry evident in Andris' face. "And the High King?" Landen asked.

"Unharmed," Bangor assured him, and Landen's face immediately relaxed.

"Good. Then we ride on."

The High King stepped into view, his face concerned, but firm. "Landen, by boy. Torina is with child, and you are injured. Best for you to return to her side. The other kings and I can handle this."

"But my king—"

"Think of your wife, Landen."

Those words seemed to be enough to still Landen's tongue, and he nodded. "Of course, my king."

The vision faded, and Torina felt herself relax. For all that it seemed that her husband had been reckless again, it seemed too that he knew when he was beat. Surely he would be home soon, and then, all would be well.

She touched her belly one more time, feeling the babe stir once again. All would be well.

——

And it was. When he returned two days later, he smiled and laughed when he saw no surprise on her features. "Your crystal showed you?"

"Indeed it did."

Landen smiles warmly, leaning in close to kiss her. "I thought it never showed you your own future."

"But you are more than my future, my love," she breathed. "You are my past, my present. My everything."

To this, Landen could only laugh again in disbelief. "Is that so?"

Torina smiled in return. "It is." Landen nodded, no doubt in his eyes as she reached up to ghost her fingers over his shoulder. "And you, my love? You are well?"

Landen caught her hand in his, kissing her fingertips. "As well as can be expected."

Torina nodded. "Then the rest will come."

Landen didn't reply, only kissing her in return. It was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a W. Somerset Maugham quote. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
